In some circumstances, it is desirable to close a container permanently such that any subsequent opening of the container causes destructive evidence of the container having been opened. Generally, it is also desirable for these types of containers to be easily openable in a controlled manner that allows unobstructed access to container contents. Envelopes typify these types of containers.